


Серенады

by KittyNoya



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoya/pseuds/KittyNoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выполнение заявки на One Piece Character Fest, тур Сверхновых.<br/>Бэзил, Апу. В три часа ночи петь серенаду под бортом пришвартованного корабля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серенады

Апу влюблен.

Апу влюблен и готов пойти на все, чтобы затащить… то есть, добиться ответных чувств от дамы сердца, конечно же.

То, что дама сердца – вполне себе мужик под два метра ростом, никоим образом Рев Моря не волнует.

Апу считает, что осуществлены практически все условия, обеспечивающие благосклонность принцессы к прекрасному принцу. Герой представлен принцессе достаточно высокопоставленным лицом, спас ее от страшного чудовища и был удостоен благодарного взгляда. Осталась завершающая часть ухаживаний. Умные книги, написанные просто и с картинками, рассказывают о куче способов красиво предложить руку и сердце. Или же, в его случае, совместную постель и, быть может, завтрак. Способ Рев Моря выбирает самый для себя естественный.

Каюта Апу завалена исчерканными листами. Точки, закорючки и палочки местами покрывают даже пол и стены.

 

Через неделю после пересечения Пиратами Хоукинса Ред Лайн в их поле видимости возникает корабль Рева Моря. И хоть на расстояние выстрела не приближается, но постоянно маячит на горизонте.

Зато ночью совсем рядом с кораблем над застывшей водной гладью разносится переливчатая трель. Очень, очень громкая. Заспанные пираты высыпают на палубу, свешиваются за борт, пытаясь разглядеть психованного музыканта. Капитан, что характерно, из своей каюты не показывается.

Две ночи подряд команда Хоукинса имеет счастливую возможность бесплатно ознакомиться с подборкой старинных любовных баллад страны длинноруких. На третьи сутки при первых же звуках корабль поднимает паруса и невежливо растворяется в белесом тумане.

Словно это способно остановить Рев Моря.

 

Лог Посы ведут двоих Сверхновых по одному и тому же пути: к великому сожалению первого и крайне удачно для второго. Апу преследует Бэзила от острова к острову, изредка исчезая за пополнением запасов воды и продовольствия. И экспериментирует. Принцессы – существа капризные, это общеизвестно. Но любой из них можно угодить.

 

Возле скованного льдом зимнего острова грохот тяжелого металла поднимает из глубин океана стаю Морских Королей. Разбуженные не по сезону и весьма этим недовольные твари совершенно случайно выбирают своей главной целью корабль Воздушных Пиратов. Тем приходится резво улепетывать, и команда Хоукинса спит – просто спит и не подозревает о недолговечности счастья – целых три ночи.

 

Возле осеннего – ярко-рыжего, пахнущего прелой листвой и созревшими яблоками, – Апу проникновенно выводит где-то услышанные романсы. Но долго заданный темп не выдерживает, вылетающие изо рта слова кажутся ему безумно смешными и нелепыми, он фыркает, хихикает на самых чувственных моментах и, заржав, наконец, сдается и сваливает всего через час. Средь полной тишины на корабле Хоукинса возносится одинокая короткая благодарность Богу.

 

Возле весеннего острова Апу читает рэп – что-то там о золотых волосах, холодности и ночи страсти. Последнее – в подробностях. Импровизируя на ходу, вставляя в подходящих, как ему кажется, местах разнообразные звуки и периодически сбиваясь с ритма. После полуторачасового издевательства с корабля в настойчивого ухажера бросают пушечное ядро. Увернувшийся, но обиженный в лучших чувствах Рев Моря взрывает фок-мачту, однако красочное повествование прерывается. Правда, остаток ночи команда все равно не спит, а, тихо матерясь, под присмотром капитана, чья безэмоциональность зашкаливает едва ли не до нервного припадка, тушит пламя и разгребает выломанные доски.

 

Под усеянным звездами тропическим небом звучит блюз. И в шлюпку к Реву Моря обрушивается нечто значительно более тяжелое, чем ядро. Успевший углядеть в призрачном лунном свете гриву бледных волос Апу непростительно легко для человека стоимостью в 198 миллионов белли позволяет спихнуть себя за борт. Опускаясь в непроглядные воды и немузыкально булькая, почти с детской обидой думает, что, кажется, отыгрался, и что все должно было получиться совсем не так!

В себя он приходит на песчаном пляже. Дама сердца сидит неподалеку, раскладывает прямо на песке карты.

\- Я только что спас тебе жизнь, - говорит. Апу выкашливает воду из легких в знак того, что он – весь внимание. – Вернул долг. У меня нет больше причин поддерживать с тобой нейтралитет.

\- О, - глубокомысленно сипит Рев Моря.

\- Прекрати этот фарс. Или с вероятностью семьдесят процентов через четыре дня ты нарвешься на дозорных. Сорок семь – не одолеешь и половины пути до Рафтеля. Сорок два…

\- Да-да, - поспешно соглашается Апу, приподнимается на локтях. – Ну, раз уж ты щедрый такой, погадай-ка мне на исполнение желания, а? Исполнится?

Бэзил молчит. А Апу, когда ему выгодно, очень быстро соображает.

\- О-о-о, - тянет. Собирает себя в полноценный организм, подкатывает под бок к Фокуснику, вдумчиво рассматривает абсолютно одинаковые карточки. – Так ты это, хм, может, еще и на время исполнения погадаешь? А то яйца звенят, понимаешь ли, и постоянно из общей мелодии выбиваются, заразы...


End file.
